


Respite

by Alfer



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Helena's thoughts during the impromptu picnic MC (here named Kaylah) put together.





	Respite

Out of the many crimes Helena had committed through her life, stealing might have been the most frequent. She stole to survive once in exile, she stole whatever scrap of affection the Witch Queen was willing to give. If her mother was to be believed, every single breath she took was stolen too.

And she stole this moment, resting on a field of wildflowers, her love laying by her side. The stars that lined the inside of her cloak made Kaylah seem almost ethereal, mixed with the dark of her hair and the soft beauty of her smile. This was peace like Helena had never know in her life, fragile and precious, and like it might disappear the second she looked away.

A few days before she was on trial with no intention of defending herself, and a few days from now they would be fighting the woman who very nearly destroyed everything Helena was. The amount of conflicting emotions warring in Helena’s chest over the situation left her dizzy and anxious, not knowing which feelings would win out in the end.

Arms tightened around her waist, pulling Helena gently on her side. Kaylah nuzzled her face into the curve of Helena’s neck, tangling their legs together and practically sinking against Helena’s form. She let out a sigh, so content Helena couldn’t help but relax too, nose pressed to those dark locks and the arm holding Kaylah’s shoulders drawing her closer still.

For a long moment only their breathing and the sounds of the clearing could be heard. Helena hadn’t even noticed how tense she had become while contemplating the days to come, but holding Kaylah like this, and being held in turn, never failed to calm her nerves. When her love spoke, it was in the soft tone reserved for Helena alone.

“Whatever you’re feeling right now, it’s okay Helena. There’s so much happening all at once, and most of it just sucks honestly, no one could ask you to be okay with it all.”

Helena felt her words as much as she heard them, the pleasant sensation of Kaylah’s lips close to her skin sending a welcome warmth through both her heart and body. Kaylah was always so patient, so ready to accept Helena’s hesitations and fears as normal, instead of the signs of cowardice Helena still thought them as, deep down. 

Helena kissed the top of her hair before slowly rolling them over. Pushing down on the ground just enough to look down into grey eyes, warm as the afternoon sky they rested under, Helena knew what emotion would always win over the storm in her heart. 

“That is true, my love. But I wish these fears did not cloud my mind so.”

Kaylah’s hands on her back, pulling her closer and into a gentle, undemanding kiss, was all the answer Helena needed. Kaylah gave her acceptance and understanding, and so much love, freely. Whatever fate awaited them, Helena knew she would fight for this gift to her last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the picnic scene in episode 11 (I think) of s3 and maestronot’s amazing art. For femslashficlets’ challenge 169: steal.
> 
> As always, thanks to Melime for beta reading!
> 
> I'm cwnannwn over on tumblr, if anyone wants to talk about this endless wait for the next season, send prompts, or whatever else.


End file.
